Promise
by Zorua Illusion
Summary: This is how I think Link felt while Zelda was explaining things in Skyward Sword. Rated T for one cuss word.Oneshot.


Zelda turned away from me.

"That is why I intend to remain here in this tie and place… To sustain the seal as best I can. As long as I continue this vigil, we may be able to prevent the demon king from rising in our own time."

I gasped; fishing for words in my mind, trying to tell her there has to be another way. But…my words failed me, and Zelda continued on.

"I must maintain the seal that Hylia—rather, that I—created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as I am able."

I was just…shocked beyond words. What are you supposed to say after you found out your childhood friend (and the girl you secretly love) is the goddess in a mortal form?

Zelda pressed on. "With the memories of my former life returning to me, I can see now that this is my purpose."

I gasped again, chocking on the words I was trying to get out. Zelda now looked directly at me as she spoke.

"Link, the goddess created Fi and the great blade she's a part of for very specific reasons. For the task of standing against Demise in the monstrous form he now assumes rests solely on your shoulders. Back in our time, you've already driven him back into his prison twice now. I can't thank you enough for that, Link," gratitude showed in her sky blue eyes, "During your long journey, you've grown so much. You've learned wisdom from solving devious puzzles and traps. You gained power by honing and tempering both yourself and your sword. And by overcoming the trials set before you by the goddess, you've found true courage. Now that those qualities reside in you, you are worthy of wielding the power left behind for our kind. You can claim the Triforce."

At the end of her last sentence, my friend extended her left arm- just like in the Wing Ceremony. I took it with my right hand and knelt, left hand over my chest.

"Valiant hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along your travels you have found wisdom, power, and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!"

The mark of three triangles on the back of my right hand glowed.

Zelda's eyes softened. "The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that you are the hero of legend and that within you wells sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce. Stand now, Link. Draw your sword," Zelda commanded gently. We delinked our hands and I did as I was demanded. The change in the sword happened extraordinarily quickly. The purple wings on the hilt expanded, and the symbol of the Triforce was engraved on the blade. It also felt…different. It felt like it would fit me, and only me. I lowered the sword, and Zelda quickly turned away.

"Link," she said solemnly, "before I say another word, I feel like I owe you an apology. You see, the mark of the Triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few—those with an unbreakable spirit—can wield its might."

She started walking, and I followed her after she took a few steps. She spoke up again.

"It's impossible to know the true reason why the old gods created the Triforce. But I have a theory of my own."

I stopped following her after this.

"The gods created the Triforce, yet they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use its power. Somehow, I think that may have been their way of giving hope to all the mortal beings of the land," she stopped walking,"..Which brings us back to you. To face Demise and give the land hope, the goddess, Hylia, needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. That someone is you, Link."

Her voice became softer at this point. "But spirit alone wasn't enough. You had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero within yourself so that you could wield that supreme power. And so Hylia… I mean, and so I… I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger, without even a moment's doubt… I… I used you." There was a tremendous amount of guilt in her voice. She must think that I held something against her. In truth, all I wanted was for her to come back to Skyloft, if only for a moment. She started walking towards the circle of light she was originally in when I came through the doors.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all of this, Link. But you have to understand this is a war, and the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I need your strength to tip the scales in our favor… All that may be well intentioned and true, but it doesn't mean it's right… and it doesn't excuse my actions. But I'm prepared to pay the price for what I've done."She stepped closer to the light circle. "To ensure the seal holds, I will remain here in this time… deep in sleep for thousands of years."

She turned towards me again, looking as if she were about to break down and start crying. I wanted to go up and comfort her, tell her she doesn't have to do this, there has to be another way! But something in her voice held me back.

"Link… I can't say it enough. I'm so sorry for the way I had to involve you in this. But until my memory of things before our lifetime returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny. Before all this, I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last… forever." A light started forming around Zelda. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, tripping up the stairs, trying to get to Zelda before it was too late… but by the time I got there, there was crystal surrounding my best friend. I pounded on it uselessly, feeling so helpless. Tears had sprung to my eyes.

"While it's true that I am Hylia reborn, I'm still my father's daughter… and your friend… I'm still your Zelda. When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up. So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"

There were so many things I could say at this moment- a solemn "I will", an obvious "Of course!", or a loving "I would go to the ends of the world, just to find you and wake you up", but all I could manage was something sacred to Zelda and I- more sacred than the Triforce, or the Master Sword, or anything else deemed holy.

"I promise."

I could just barely see Zelda smile through the unbreakable amber crystal. Then, a light shown from within, temporarily blinding me. When I looked back, I couldn't stop the flow of tears. Zelda- she was right there! Right freaking there, and I did **nothing**! Absolutely **nothing!** My best friend, the girl I loved with all my heart, embedded in the crystal, looking lifeless. I felt useless. I traveled through all the temples, got reprimanded by Impa, saved them at the other damned Gate of Time, had to go through the Silent Realm three times, find the flames of Farore, Nayru, and Din, just to watch my bed friend fall asleep! What kind of useless person am I? I just wanted to sink to my knees and cry, find something that would grant my wish, and just return everything back to the way it was before Demise, before Ghirahim, before all this crap about destiny, fate and Hylia! But I knew that it would never happen, and that tears wouldn't solve anything. I walked away solemnly from the amber crystal, out the doors, and through to Impa and the second Gate of Time.

"I see you've said goodbye. Now you must keep the promise you made to her. You must find the Triforce. Return to your time. There is work to be done there. Do not fear for Zelda. I will watch over her here. Go now and fulfill your destiny." Impa's voice was soft and compassionate. She seemed to understand what I was going through. I nodded my head and ran through the Gate of Time. Determination shined in my eyes. I was going to find the Triforce, destroy Demise, kill Ghirahim, and come and wake up Zelda, even if it killed me.

Because this time, the tables have turned, and it was now my job to wake her up.


End file.
